Au coin du feu
by Bella-Swan01
Summary: Alice va récupérer Bella a une soirée, celle-ci ce terminera à la villa Cullen au coin du feu. Et si tout allais plus loin entre elles ?


Tendrement blottie contre le corps de la jolie brune qui dormait depuis un momentdans ses bras, Alice Cullen souriait en repensant à cette soirée qui l'avais conduite à se retrouvée devant la cheminée de la villa entièrement nue sous un draps avec sa meilleure amie qui dormais paisiblement contre elle.

***Flash-back***

La musique résonnait partout dans la maison ou se trouvais Isabella Swan qui essayait vainement de se boucher les oreilles à cause de son mal de tête.

- Mais pourquoi j'ai laisser Angela me convaincre de venir à cette fête ? Ce lamentait-elle en se massant les tempes.

- Bella ? Tout va bien ? fit son amie derrière la porte.

- Oui..ca va ! Je sort dans deux minutes !

- D'accord…fit la jeune femme en retournant à la fête donnée par Jessica.

Assise sur le rebord de la baignoire, Bella attrapa son téléphone et composa le numéro de sa meilleure amie qui décrocha à la première sonnerie.

- Bella, est ce que tout va bien ?

Esquissant un sourire, la jeune femme en question devina que son amie avait prédit son appel grâce à son don.

- Ca va …Est-ce que tu peux me rendre un service ?

- Bien sure ! Dit moi ?

- Je suis à la fête que Jess a organisée et..

- Tu as bu ? fit la petite brune.

- Non ! Boire pour m'amusée, c'est pas trop mon genre. J'aurais pas du venir…j'étais déjà épuisée et maintenant, j'ai la migraine. Est-ce que tu pourrais … ?

- J'arrive tout de suite ! Laisse moi vingt minutes et je suis la.

- Merci Alice.

- De rien, à tout de suite.

Environ vingt minutes plus tard alors que Bella patientait sous le porche de la maison, la voiture jaune d'Alice se gara devant l'allée.

- Bella ! fit la brune. Qu'est ce qui t'as pris de m'attendre dehors sous la neige ?

- Je sais pas je…tout est mieux qu'à l'intérieur avec ce bruit.

- Je te ramène chez toi ! déclara Alice en ouvrant la portière côté passager.

- Non…je préfère évitez. Charlie va croire que j'ai bu…

- Tu veux venir à la Villa ?

- Si tu veux bien ?

- Bien sure, la villa est vide ce soir.

- Ah bon ? s'étonna la brune en se glissant coté passager.

Alice referma sa portière et contourna sa voiture pour prendre place derrière la volant.

- Ou sont les autres ? demanda Bella.

- Les garçons sont partis faire du camping, Rosalie s'est jointe à eux. Et Carlisle a offert un week-end à Esmé pour leurs anniversaire de mariage.

- Ils sont mariés depuis combien de temps ?

- Hummm ça fait déjà pas mal d'année, Soixante an je pense.

- C'est vrai que ça commence à faire long, fit Bella en se massant les temps.

- Ca va ? s'inquiéta la petite brune.

- Ca va, j'ai juste fort mal à la tête.

A cette remarque, Alice appuya un peu plus sur l'accélérateur faisant vrombir son cabriolet. Elle profita du faite qu'elle soit en ligne droite pour prendre la main de Bella dans la sienne.

- On sera bientôt arrivée, lui dit-elle.

- Merci…

Esquissant un sourire, Alice jeta un regard protecteur sur son amie qui pour elle ne l'était plus depuis longtemps. Elle avais tenter de cacher la joie dans sa voix lorsque celle-ci l'avait appelée un peu plus tôt. Gardant précieusement sa main liée à celle de la brune, Alice gara sa voiture dans l'allée de la ville quelques minutes plus tard. Elle quitta sa place conducteur et contourna la voiture à vitesse vampirique pour ouvrir la porte à Bella à qui elle tendis la main.

- Tu es gelée! Constata-t-elle.

- Oui je…je crois que je couve quelques choses.

- Viens, on va rentrer et je vais faire un bon feu dans la cheminée.

Sans lâcher la main de son amie, Alice l'entraina vers l'intérieur et la guida au salon ou elle déposa plusieurs oreillers par terre pour installer son amie avant de faire un grand feu.

- Voila, fit-elle en jetant une buche dans le brassier, tu devrais te réchauffer comme ca.

- Merci, répondit Bella qui tremblait légèrement.

S'asseyant à coté de son amie, Alice posa sa main sur son front.

- Tu es brulante !

- Pourtant j'ai froid.

Alors qu'Alice s'apprêta à retirer sa main, Bella la retint et la porta à sa joue.

- Tu as les mains froides, ca fais du bien.

- Si mes mains peuvent t'être utile, fit Alice.

Bella esquissa un sourire et éclata de rire.

- Quoi ? s'étonna la petite brune.

- Depuis quand tu fais des sous-entendus Alice Cullen ?

- C'était malgré moi, répondit la jeune femme.

- Oui, fit Bella en souriant.

- C'est la fièvre qui te fait délirer…

- Possible.

- Attend moi la, je vais chercher une couverture à l'étage.

- Bien m'dame.

Grimpant à l'étage à vitesse vampirique, Alice récupéra une couverture dans sa penderie et pris au passage un pyjama pour que son amies soit plus à l'aise. Lorsque arriva au salon, elle trouva des vêtements éparpillé un peu partout et son amie en sous-vêtements. Tentant de refouler l'envie qui s'emparait d'elle, Alice rejoignit la jeune femme et lui tendis un débardeur.

- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé pendant que j'était la haut ? demanda-t-elle à Bella.

- J'ai eu trop chaud d'un coup…

- C'est ce que je constate.

- Désolée…je voulais pas te mettre mal à l'aise.

- Tu ne me mets pas mal à l'aise, répondit la petite brune en aidant son amie à enfiler son débardeur noir.

- Alice ? l'appela la jeune femme.

- Oui ?

- Pourquoi tes yeux sont-ils noirs ?

- Euh…je ..je n'aie pas eu le temps d'aller chasser ce soir, mentis la petite brune.

- Oh…si tu veux y aller, je peut restée seule tu sais ?

- Ca ira, je vais aller chercher du sang à la cave. Je ne te laisse pas seule dans cet état.

- Merci.

- Je reviens, tu m'attend la d'accord ? Et couvre toi avec ca, fit Alice en lui tendant la couverture.

- Pourquoi ? Ca ne te plais pas ?

Préférant ne pas relever la remarque de son amie, Alice se rendit à la cave pour se nourrir. Lorsqu'elle revient quelques temps plus tard, Bella dormais paisiblement devant la cheminée.

La jeune femme s'agenouilla devant son amie et remonta lentement la couverture sur elle tandis qu'au contact de ces mains sur la peau de la brune, celle-ci soupira de bien être. Reposant sa main sur le front de Bella qui était encore chaud, elle caressa ensuite tendrement son visage pour faire baiser sa température.

La tentation de profiter de la situation était de plus en plus forte, Alice se mordit la lèvre en regardant son amie à moitié nue offerte à elle. Poussée par l'envie qui la dévorait, elle retira la couverture qu'elle venait de mettre sur son amie et admira les courbes de son corps.

- Bon sang, soupira-t-elle. Elle est si belle…

Se laissant complètement emportée par l'envie, Alice se pencha sur son amie et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes moment que choisit Bella pour se réveillée.

- Lilli ? s'étonna la jeune femme en ouvrant les yeux.

- Bella ! s'exclama la petite brune.

- Qu'est ce que…?

- Ohh mon dieu…c'est tellement embarrassant !

- Lilli, fit Bella en se relevant. Est-ce que tu viens de m'embrassée ?

- Je…c'était pas du tout ….bredouilla-t-elle. Oui, souffla-t-elle en baisant la tête.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je suis amoureuse de toi…

Esquissant un sourire, Bella souleva tendrement le menton de la jeune femme pour capter son regard et posa tendrement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

- Bella…fit Alice après ce baiser.

- Quoi ? fit Bella en souriant. J'embrasse si mal ?

- Oh non, pas du tout !

Scellant ses lèvres à celles de la belle humaine, Alice l'entraina en position allongée tandis que la jeune femme frissonnait au contact des mains d'Alice sur sa peau.

- Bella ?

- Oui ?

- Retiens moi je t'en prie, je ne veut pas profiter de la situation…

- Quelle situation ?

- Tu as de la fièvre, tu délires certainement et moi je n'aie qu'une envie c'est d'en profiter…

- Et moi aussi je veut que tu en profites.

- Tu es sérieuse ? s'étonna Alice.

- Oui, très sérieuse. S'il te plais ma belle vampire, j'en aie très envie.

Laissant l'envie l'emportée sur la raison, Alice se redressa pour retirer son haut qu'elle envoya valser à travers la pièce.

***Fin du flash-back***

Un large sourire étirait les lèvres de la belle vampire en repensant aux délicieux sons qui s'étaient échappé des lèvres de sa meilleure amie. Déposant un baiser sur son front, la belle humain remua dans ses bras.

- Bonjour, souffla Alice d'une voix douce.

- Salut, répondit Bella en s'étirant.

- Bien dormis ?

- Comme un bébé, merci.

- Tu veux prendre le petit déjeuner ici ou dans la cuisine ?

- Je n'aie pas très faim…

De sa main libre, Alice posa sa paume sur le front de son amie.

- Tu n'as plus de fièvre, tout va bien ?

- Je vais bien, fit Bella. Tu as passé la nuit la ?

- Oui, répondit Alice. J'avais du mal à te laissée seule après cette nuit.

- Cette nuit ? fit Bella en fronçant les sourcils.

- Tu ne te rappelle pas ? fit la belle vampire déçue.

- Tu parles de quoi au juste ? Du moment ou je me suis mise à moitié nue dans ton salon ou du moment ou tu m'as fais l'amour avec passion ?

- Tu t'en souviens, fit Alice en souriant.

- Bien sure oui, je pensais juste que…

- Que quoi ?

- Que j'avais rêver tout ca…

- C'est réel princesse, répondit la petite brune en posant ses lèvres sur celles de son ancienne meilleure amie.

- Alors je me suis vraiment déshabillée dans ton salon ? demanda Bella après ce baiser.

- Hé oui ! Mais ne t'en fais pas, j'ai beaucoup apprécier !

- Je m'en doute ! s'exclama Bella. Tu en as bien profitée au moins ?

- Je…tu était consentante…Jamais je n'aurais pu profitée de toi …

- Non je sais ca Lilli, bien sure que je le sais ! Je parlais de moi à moitié nue au salon.

- Tu m'as rendue dingue en faisant ca ! J'ai complètement perdu la raison !

- Ah oui ? C'est bon à savoir ca, fit Bella en souriant.

- Bella ?

- Hum hum ?

- Est-ce que cette nuit…je veut dire, ca a beaucoup compter pour moi…j'aimerais savoir ce que ca veut dire pour toi ?

- Ce que ca veut dire ? Ca veut dire que j'ai passer une nuit merveilleuse dans les bras de la femme que j'aime.

- Tu quoi ? fit Alice.

- Je t'aime, répéta Bella en souriant. Depuis la premier soir ou tu m'as rejointe dans ma chambre il a quelques mois. J'ai craquée sur toi.

- Je t'aime aussi, souffla Alice.

Portant sa main à son visage, Bella caressa tendrement le visage de sa petite amie.

- Bébé ? fit Bella.

- Oui ? répondit Alice en souriant.

- Je crois que je fais une rechute…

- Une rechute ?

- J'ai chaud, fit la belle humaine en descendant les draps de son corps. Très chaud même.

- Oh fit Alice en comprenant le sous-entendu. Je peut faire quelques chose pour te soulagée?

- Fait moi tienne mon bébé, apaise le feux qui brule en moi.

Souriant de plus belle, Alice fondit sur les lèvres de la belle humaine et ne mit pas longtemps à la faire gémir sous ses mains.

****Fin****

* * *

><p><strong>Un petit Os qui trainais dans ma tête depuis quelques jours !<strong>

**J'espère que ca vous a plus !**

**Désolée de ne pas mettre de lemon, l'inspiration me manque de ce côter la...**

**Review svp !**


End file.
